Yakuza Wars
by cienne
Summary: Crossover w/ YYH, FF7 & FF8. Someone is working in the background to bring down the most powerful yakuza families. Kakashi of the Uchiha Family refuses to become heir. Kurama of the Uzumaki Family will do everything to protect his precious Makai Flower.


**Crossover - YAKUZA WARS**

by: cienne

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the characters here. They're not even in character. T_T

**WARNING**: Extreme OOC. Please endure for the sake of the fic. In my yaoi world, there's a third specie called beta-males who are able to reproduce like females.

**CROSSOVER**: Rorouni Kenshi, Final Fantasy 7 and 8, Yuyu Hakusho, NARUTO, Bleach

**Prologue:**

The penthouse suite had been booked for a hotshot named Byakuya or other. There was no surprise there, after all most yakuzas lived their lives like celebrities. They threw money around like there was no tomorrow.

The surprise was the dead body in the suite's huge four poster bed, a very pretty but a very dead surprise.

The call had come in at 1 in the morning and a very pissed off Saitou answered the phone, trying to sound as calm as he could with his impending orgasm. He answered with a gruff 'hello' and continued pounding into his young lover's, Sanosuke's, tight ass.

"A yakuza killing…" was what Aoshi had told him and Saitou immediately slammed the phone down wanting to end their love session quick before this new case grabbed all his attention.

"Byakuya's that druggist yakuza…?" Sano had asked as he watched Saitou get dressed. He wanted to help Saitou get ready but his ass still hurt and his knees still shook.

Saitou shrugged, one eyebrow rising as he grabbed his coat. "That's a rumor."

Sano hummed and puckered up. Obediently, Saitou leaned down and kissed the swollen lips before taking his gun and holster off the bedside table.

"Don't wait up for me." he said and left.

When Saitou arrived, reporters and news crews were gathered by the five star hotel's grand entrance.

Chou, smoking his fifth cigarette that night, saw him and pushed away from the squad car he was leaning on. "Hey, chief. Aoshi's upstairs with the lab people." he yelled as he flicked away his cigarette.

Saitou nodded and Chou had to keep up with his long strides as Saitou stalked towards the hotel entrance, ignoring the few reporters who tried to get his comment.

"Sir, has the body been identified yet?"

"… that the yakuza had something to do with this?"

"Could it be another drug bust?"

The hotel security guys stopped them at the door and Saitou and Chou had to show their badges before they were allowed to get in.

One black dude tried to frisk them and Saitou growled getting annoyed.

Chou showed his piece. "We have guns, man. What's the point?"

They were finally let in and the reporters were muttering in disgust. Another story down the drain.

"Fucking leeches." Saitou muttered as the elevator doors finally closed before them.

"Yeah, but…" Chou shrugged. He didn't want to say anymore or else Saitou would get suspicious. After all, he was dating this ditzy but totally hot reporter from Channel 2 and if Saitou found out about it, he'd be off the case faster than you can say 'crack pot'. Chou sighed and brushed his blond hair with his fingers.

"Time of death?" Saitou asked, his golden eyes narrowed.

"A few hours, maybe 3 or 4." Chou scratched his chin, watching the numbers change on the small digital screen. This was the private one, the only elevator that goes directly to the penthouse.

Aoshi looked up as he heard the elevator doors open. There was a group of MEs by the bed, arguing whether they should start moving the body and Aoshi shot them an annoyed look as he stood up from his squat on the floor as he watched the other technicians collect fibers and fingerprints.

Saitou saw him and immediately went to him, his gaze questioning.

Aoshi motioned him to the bedroom. Saitou and Chou had to walk through another room, the living room, before they could get to it.

The body was still where it was. Red hair that looked like silk cascaded from black silk pillows. Creamy, pale skin was half covered in black silk, too. The body lay on its side almost in a fetal position and the eyes were a lustrous green, staring at nothing. Saitou could see something dark on one shoulder but couldn't tell if it was a bruise or dried blood from the angle he was looking. Bright flashes from another tech's camera filled the already bright room.

"A woman…?" Saitou asked.

Aoshi shook his head. "Renji Abaranai."

That gave him a start. "A guy…"

"A yakuza's whore?" Chou asked.

"No." Aoshi replied. "He's got a tattoo on his back. Maybe, third or fourth generation."

Saitou watched the body as Aoshi filled them in. Even in death he was gorgeous. No wonder someone as hard core as Byakuya wanted him.

According to the staff, as Aoshi narrated, Byakuya came by the hotel at lunch. He had been part of an engagement party in one of the hotel's grand suites. One of his guys took care of getting the room. Renji came a bit after that and went directly to the suite.

Byakuya, after hearing that Renji had arrived, had his lunch taken to the suite. The two did not leave for a while and most of their entourage was around the hotel and the casino doing whatever they wanted.

Byakuya left the hotel with his entourage shortly before 8pm and Renji was left in the room.

Room service received a call from the penthouse suite to have some champagne delivered and they did that and Renji was left alone the rest of the night.

"Then the cleaning lady said she got a call for room service at around 10 pm asking for clean sheets, so she went up here. But when she did, she found him dead as a doornail."

Saitou's eyes scanned the room. "Where's the lady?"

"She's in the living area." Aoshi replied before a pause. "Still in shock."

The three of them walked out the bedroom. The cleaning lady was sitting by the long sofa, clutching a pile of silk blankets. They were red.

()

()

()

The elevator doors rattled open again and this time, guys dressed in suits came out. One was dressed in a dark blue kimono. Also with red hair but with startling violet eyes.

Saitou's eyes narrowed. "Ah, Battousai…"

The living red head's violet eyes narrowed. "Where is my brother?" the voice was soft but hoarse, as if he'd spent some time crying. The rims of his eyes were red, too. The redhead looked like a younger version of the dead Renji, only softer and smaller.

"Where's Byakuya?"

The one called Battousai looked pained for a moment. "He's not allowed to see him."

"Not allowed?"

"Byakuya's been ordered to commit seppuku." The redhead replied. "Now, let me see my brother."

()

()

()

Haku didn't know exactly what he should feel. His hips hurt and his ass was really sore but his chest throbbed so fast and his mind was still reeling from what Itachi had done to him.

He moved this way and that and Itachi's arm tightened around his waist. Haku tried to suppress his giggle and covered his mouth with his hand. Ah! He was soo happy. Was this how it is when losing your virginity?

Itachi moved behind him and Haku looked back and realized with a start that Itachi's dark eyes were watching him with sleepy curiosity. Even in the dim light Itachi's pale handsome face was visible. His mouth was swollen, same as Haku's from all their kissing as they made love just over an hour ago.

"You still hurt?" Itachi's low voice rumbled and Haku felt his face go hot as he realized Itachi was asking if he couldn't sleep because he still hurt.

Haku's eyelids fluttered as he looked down, his gaze caught the hickies on Itachi's neck and chest and his face went hotter. "Um, no. I… I was t-thinking…"

Itachi moved closer and as Haku looked up, his lips met Haku's in a soft kiss. The younger man sighed, feeling drowsiness seep in.

The lips went to Haku's cheeks then his forehead and Haku sighed, nuzzling closer.

"Sleepy now?" Itachi murmured against Haku's forehead.

Haku nodded, yawning. "Yes, thank you."

Itachi nodded and pulled Haku closer to him.

()

()

()

Seifer's green eyes were glued to the sleeping, pale form on the huge bed as he spoke on the phone. "The properties were to be divided between us. It's all in Grandpa's will." he was saying and stretched on the leather couch that faced the bed. He hadn't bothered to shower after fucking his boyfriend's brains out and he sat on the couch in all his naked glory, a little pissed that Zell, his boyfriend of two years, barely met his hunger for sex.

Said pale figure moved, kicking off the blankets and exposing creamy legs. Seifer's eyes shone with desire and he moved to get up… but what the caller told him made his green eyes go wide. "He's what?! When the fuck did that happen?"

His outburst startled the younger blond on the bed. Seifer stood up, a hand on his hip, glaring out the window as he listened on his cellphone. Zell sat up and blinked sleepily at him.

"You have to come to Japan and make arrangements yourself. The Uzumaki head wants to meet with you."

"Fuck…" Seifer hissed, watching Zell's body, his desire fueled by his anger. "I'll think about it."

"We have to give an answer…"

"I'll think about it." Seifer growled and hung up. He flicked his cellphone close and threw it down the couch.

"Is everything okay?" Zell asked, swallowing hard as he saw how ready Seifer was.

The bigger blond stalked to the bed. "Don't worry yourself." he murmured as he pushed Zell on the bed and moved on top of him. His lips captured Zell in a heated kiss.

"Nghh… Seif, I have school tomorrow…" Zell protested weakly.

Seifer licked the pale neck, sucked on a nipple and bit on the other nipple before kissing Zell again. "C'mon, babe. I want you…"

Zell bit his lip. When Seifer wanted sex, no amount of protests would stop him. He might as well enjoy it. Seifer grinded his manhood against Zell's hip and the younger blond gave a small gasp of surprise. Zell opened his mouth as Seifer leaned in for another kiss and willingly spread his legs.

()

()

()

Kurama was still livid with anger. His green eyes shone golden as he barked orders to his staff for the burial of his younger brother, Renji. It was Kenshin who went to face the police and to identify Renji's body because the household was afraid Kurama would start shooting everybody in the hotel. Kurama when angry saw no reason.

"I want to know who did this…" he grinded out at Kuwabara and Shishiwakamaru. "I want that person right here, in front of me… alive."

His bodyguards glanced at one another. It only meant one thing. Kurama wanted revenge. One that would be painful and endless. Kurama was most feared in the yakuza circle for his brutality. His handsome face betrayed the fact that he was ruthless as well as an animal when it came to protecting his family.

Kuwabara cleared his throat. "The police are here…"

"Get rid of them. I don't want any of this known to Hiei, you understand?" Kurama cut-off.

Wakamaru nodded at once.

Kurama took a deep breath. "And Reno…?"

Shizune, who had remained quiet during their meeting, spoke up. "He's refusing to come home."

Kurama's eyes turned to slits. "And why's that…?"

Shizune swallowed, praying for divine intervention. "He wants to talk to… Renji-sama before he would, he says. I've asked Tsunade-sama to call him and…"

Soft knocks came from the door and Bui's large figure stepped inside. "Kurama-sama, Hiei-sama calls for your attention."

At the mention of his wife's name, all anger seemed to drain from Kurama's handsome face. He stood up and waved all of them off, much to Shizune's relief. "I want an update first thing in the morning."

The current heir as Head of the Uzumaki Family, one of the most feared yakuza families in Asia and Europe, took a deep breath as he walked the elaborately decorated hallways of his traditional Japanese-styled mansion. Bui followed silently behind him and servants bowed as Kurama passed the wide hallways.

When the news of Renji's death reached him the night before, he had been wild with anger. He had Byakuya face him and ordered for his death before his brother's corpse turned cold. Only Hiei had made him see reason. Through his tears and anger, Hiei had kissed him and stroked his hair and made him realize that Byakuya had been as angry and as devastated as he was.

Kurama had ordered Byakuya's detainment because he could see in the dark blue eyes that Byakuya no longer had the will to live after Renji's murder. He was to be kept under constant surveillance until Renji's murderer was found. Only then would Kurama let Byakuya go and do as he will.

Botan, Hiei's lady in waiting, bowed as Kurama reached the master's suites. She knelt down an opened the door for Kurama.

"Make sure no one disturbs us until dinner." Kurama told Bui. "I'll be expecting results." he added before the door closed behind him.

The redhead's gaze traveled the wide, ornate room. The double-king sized four poster bed was empty and even the sitting area was bare of his wife. The wispy curtains from the glass double doors that opened into their own private garden billowed softly. Kurama could see a kimono clad form on a white bear skin rug under the sakura tree that was their favorite spot in the house.

"You kept me waiting…"

Kurama smiled as he reached Hiei, the last Makai Flower of the Uchiha Family.

Hiei's beautifully slanted, red eyes narrowed at Kurama. The silk red kimono he wore contrasted prettily against his pale skin. The pink lips had a little pout to it and Kurama wanted to lean down and kiss him silly. Hiei's small hands were nestling his middle where a small bump was barely noticeable from the many layers of silk he was wearing.

Kurama sat down beside Hiei and kissed the flushed cheek. "I'm sorry, Hi-chan. What can I do to make it up to you?"

The redhead knew it was Hiei's way of getting his mind off Renji's death and Kurama was grateful for the distraction.

"A bubble bath…" Hiei pretended to think.

Kurama chuckled. He had never thought this was the future in store for him. It had taken years of courtship and wooing to get Hiei to marry him. Looking back now, Kurama's only regret was that he hadn't been able to make this marriage sooner.

The redhead took Hiei's small hand in his and kissed the tips of the small, pink fingers. "For you, my dear… anything."

Hiei nodded and finally relaxed, scooting close to Kurama and leaning his back on Kurama's chest. "Has Kenshin called yet?"

Kurama moved Hiei, so that Hiei was on his lap and comfortably using Kurama as a chair. His strong arms went around the small body in a loose hug. "Yes," he replied, burying his face on Hiei's soft, dark hair. "He's told me of the funeral arrangements. Kaasan is still grieving his body. We can't see Renji until the day of the funeral."

"And Byakuya…?"

Kurama took a deep breath. "He's a proud man, that Byakuya… but they tell me he begged on bended knees for Kaasan to allow him to see Renji."

Hiei sighed.

The redhead nodded. "Kaasan took pity on him. I had Shuuhei escort him to the main house."

"Botan tells me Shuuhei almost killed Byakuya last night…"

Kurama smiled, bitterly. "We all know how Shuuhei loved Renji. If he wasn't serving our family he'd probably be courting Renji. Of course, he'd try and kill Byakuya. After all, Byakuya caused Renji the most grief when he was alive."

"Shuuhei is a good man."

"After Renji's burial he had asked to be free from service. He wanted to go overseas."

Hiei closed his eyes. "To forget, maybe…"

Kurama's large hands stroked Hiei's belly. "But, he wouldn't be able to…"

Hiei nodded. "I don't think anyone would be able to forget."

The redhead held his wife closer to him, fearing the day when a phone call would tell him he was widowed. But he was going to make sure that didn't happen because the day Hiei disappears from his side is the day Kurama Minamino, heir of the Uzumaki clan, ends his life.

()

()

()

Kakashi stared at Asuma.

"What?" Asuma asked.

"I'm not touching this…"

"Why not?," the heavily bearded man asked.

Kakashi's blue and red eyes slitted. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, for fuck's sake. Why are they involving me?"

"Shut up, Kakashi." Azuma said. "You're an Uchiha. You would always be an Uchiha."

Kakashi looked indifferent. "My dad was Hatake. My grandpa was Hatake. Uchiha's a bullshit name anyway."

"Blasphemy." Azuma chuckled.

"E-hem…"

The two men looked to see Iruka walk inside the study room with a tray of tea.

"Stop swearing." Iruka scolded his husband, Kakashi, as he served tea. "Naruto can hear you."

Asuma laughed and watched Iruka as the beta-male sat on Kakashi's desk so that he faced his husband. "He is an Uchiha, just so you know…"

Iruka pinched Kakashi's cheek. "Yes, you do look like them. The Uchihas are a very handsome family."

Kakashi made a face. "My dad wasn't even known as one. He's always been the White Fang. It'd be cool if I could be like that."

Iruka laughed. "You'd be the Perverted Fang."

Kakashi slid one hand inside Iruka's shirt. "Oh, yeah. And my greatest achievement would be molesting you."

Iruka yelped and laughed as Kakashi tickled him.

"E-hem…" it was Asuma's turn to tell them off. "Get a room, Naruto can hear you."

Iruka blushed and slapped Kakashi's hand away. "I'll get dinner ready…" he mumbled and almost ran off.

Asuma and Kakashi were still laughing.

"You got lucky with that one." Asuma told Kakashi.

The silver haired yakuza nodded at once. "You bet."

"I remember you drooling after the ladies before you realized what a babe Iruka is."

Kakashi shook his head. "I was stupid. And I would be stupid still if I get involved with the Family again."

"Look, boss. I know you're happy just managing the business and all but Jiraiya-sama's too busy playing around and Itachi's too young to make decisions for the Family." Asuma reasoned. "I've been your right hand since high school and I'm telling you, boss, you're the man that should succeed the Ninth."

Kakashi took a deep breath. "How's Byakuya?"

Asuma tsk-ed. "The Uzumakis know he didn't kill Renji, I mean, c'mon! They've been lovers for years. But, he's to stay with the Uzumakis until the murderer is found. After that… who knows?" the bearded man said with a shrug.

Kakashi seemed to think. "And where's Jiraiya now?"

"Playing hooky." Asuma promptly replied.

Kakashi grinned. "And I wonder how the Uchiha stay on top of the yakuza food chain…"

()

()

()

Author's Notes: Whew! I didn't get all the major pairings in here so… Anyway, hope you like how it starts. The plot is still a little shaky so instead of resorting to flashbacks there'll be little side stories on how each pairing came to be. Please read and review. Thanks! If the family tree is confusing, just say so then I can point out who's related to who. ^_____^


End file.
